


Aromantic Lloyd

by WholesomeHoli



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Asexual, Aromantic Asexual Zane (Ninjago), Aromantic Lloyd Garmadon, Asexual, Asexual Lloyd Garmadon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeHoli/pseuds/WholesomeHoli
Summary: Lloyd is unsure of his feelings. Basically a whole lot of self projecting onto Lloyd (And Zane).
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Jay Walker & Zane, Lloyd Garmadon & Zane, P.I.X.A.L. & Zane (Ninjago), P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	Aromantic Lloyd

**Author's Note:**

> As a note, I wrote this way before I remembered Harumi existed.

Lloyd wasn’t having it. Jay, Cole, and Kai’s insisted matchmaking was starting to mess with his head. Over the past month, he’s been on 3 dates- none were working. Working? What was that supposed to mean? Did he think these dates would  _ fix  _ him? Did he need fixing? What was wrong with him? The insecurity caused him to shy away from missions, but he knew he had a job to do. The guys seemed to notice, only causing them to press even further. 

“Maybe we just haven’t found the right girl yet?” Jay smiled in reassurance. 

“Or guy!” Cole piped up. 

Lloyd grumbled, unsure how to explain his feelings, as he laid his head back on the counter. He couldn’t see the ninja’s faces, but he could sense the guilt. 

Kai placed an arm on the green ninja’s shoulder. “I know it’s annoying seeing us with our own partners, but we’ll find you someone, Lloyd. I’m sure-” 

“I don’t want to find someone!” Lloyd slammed his fists onto the table. “I don’t like girls or boys! I don’t like anyone!” 

Lloyd kept his head low as Kai retracted his arm. The ninja were silent, and looked at each other for guidance. Lloyd heard a mechanical motion, and a cold metal hand touched his hand. 

“Lloyd.” Lloyd looked up to see their nindroid, Zane. “Would you like to talk? Alone? I’d like to be of assistance in your dilemma.” 

Lloyd nodded slowly as Zane dragged him to the other room- leaving the other ninja confused and concerned. They were in the living quarters. The 5 beds lined in a row with different colors signaling which ninja it belonged to. Zane instructed Lloyd to sit down on the green bed; Zane sat down across from him on Kai’s bed. 

Zane smiled. “Lloyd, could you begin telling me how you feel? In full honestly.” 

Lloyd sighed in embarrassment. “I don’t feel anything around those girls. Sure, they’re nice and I’d be their friend, but I don’t feel anything! I’ve never felt anything special with anyone; I’ve never bothered anyways.” 

“So… You do not experience attraction?” 

“I guess. Is that… wrong?” 

“Not at all!” Zane waved his arms. “I do not experience attraction, Lloyd.” 

“But what about P.I.X.E.L?” 

“My attraction for P.I.X.E.L was not entirely romantic- more so platonic love.” Zane chuckled. 

“Oh…I get it.” Lloyd frowned, not exactly getting it. “What’s it called?” 

“Aromanticism: the lack of romantic attraction. You may also be asexual: having a lack of sexual attration. A term for someone who is both is aroace.” 

“Am I? Am I aroace?” 

“I cannot decide that for you, Lloyd. Only you can. Give it time; you don’t need to figure it out in a day.” 

“Thank you, Zane.” 

“Of course! If you ever need to talk about this, come to me. I’ll be sure to help.”


End file.
